El Ladrón de Lirios
by Fallere352
Summary: Era un día soleado, él se encontraba tomando un café muy a gusto en su esquina favorita cuando la vio...
1. Chapter 1

**Mierda che, el quinto FF ya O.O**

* * *

Era un día soleado, él se encontraba tomando un café muy a gusto en su esquina favorita cuando la vio

Vestido blanco, simple, pero a ella le sentaba bien. Melena marrón, una extraña forma de arreglar su cabello, parecía desordenado, él pensó que era la nueva moda. Atado con un lazo del mismo color que su vestido. Lentes que brillaban ocultando su mirada. Un pendiente de cristal colgaba en su cuello mientras que sostenía una sombrilla

Se encontraba comprando en una tienda algunas verduras. El vendedor quedó igual que él al verla, atónito por su belleza

Luego de hacer sus compras se retira sublimemente. El muchacho decide averiguar más de tal hermosura, a lo que se acerca al puesto e intenta hablar con el comerciante

Es un hombre de unos 50 y tantos de edad. Alto y delgado. Desprovisto de cabello y con un bigote gris. Ojos color ámbar y muchas arrugas en su rostro

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- Dijo ofuscado el buen hombre

-Calma, clama

-No tengo tiempo para ti ladrón de mala caña

El hombre se encontraba desconfiado ante aquel chico, pues bien hacía ya que su apariencia lo confundia con un criminal de mala muerte

Frances. Algo bajo para su edad. Cabello corto y de color negro. Ojos grises con una mirada penetrante y sombría. Vestia con zapatos, y pantalones negros, una remera blanca cubierta por una chaqueta negra. Algo peculiar en su aspecto es un arreglado pañuelo que sobresale de su cuello

-¿Qué dices? Yo no soy un ladrón

-Claro que si. Con solo ver tus ojos lo puedo notar

-¿Así que juzgas a las personas por su mirada? Pues me di cuenta como salían tus ojos cuando atendiste a la joven de hace un momento, viejo pervertido

Lo había atrapado. El viejo solo lo miraba con desprecio aguantandose las ganas de propinarle un golpe

-¿Sabes que? te compraré algo para que veas que no soy un delincuente

El hombre se sorprende con lo que le dijo, no se lo esperaba

-Bien, compraré esto- toma una manzana- Dicen que tus manzanas son las más jugosas de la ciudad, veamos si es cierto- Dice mientras le paga

El viejo solo mira el dinero, luego al personaje que tenía enfrente

-No creo que hayas venido solo por una manzana- Dijo aún desconfiado

-Por fin captas lo que ocurre

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres?

-Información

-¿Información?

-Así es. Sobre la chica de hace un momento

-Así que todo esto es por una mujer- suspira- Te costará más que una manzana

-¿Quieres dinero a cambio de información?!

-Claro que no pedaso de idiota. Mira, yo soy un humilde vendedor, yo vivo de esto. Solo comprame otra cosa y yo te diré lo que pueda

Él joven solo lo observa seriamente.

-Está bien. Pero no quiero tus frutas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se perfectamente bien que eres un buen bebedor

-mmmmm ya veo a lo que apuntas

El viejo se acaricia la barba analizando la situación

Le sonrió y se fue de ahí a buscar algo

Inmediatamente vuelve con una botella

-Este es mi mejor vino. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?

Nuevamente se miran a los ojos, examinándose

-Pareces un viejo confiable- Dice mientras le sonríe

-Y tu pareces un ladrón de cuarta

Los dos ríen dispersando la tensión

Luego de la compra el joven interroga al viejo

-¿Qué sabes acerca de ella?

-La verdad, no mucho

-¿Acaso me quieres estafar?- Mira enfadado

-Déjame terminar-dice parandolo- Ella suele venir todos los días

-Aja

-Suele comprar algunas verduras y se retira. Ah! le gustan mucho las uvas, si señor, recuerdo que un dia me lo dijo

-Bien. ¿Y su nombre?

-Hanji Zoe. Hermoso nombre

El de pelo azabache levanta la cabeza para observar el cielo

-Tanto como esté día. Espléndido

El hombre desconcentra al joven diciéndole...

-Parece que ella ya está ocupada

El francés exhala un largo suspiro, observa al de bigotes y le dice

-Eso ya lo sabia. Es imposible que alguien tan hermosa esté sola. Igual, eso no me impide intentar algo

-Así que vas a intentar robartela. Ja! Así que después de todo si eres un ladrón

Se ríen, pareciera que se habían olvidado del conflicto del inicio

-Eres una buena persona…

-Dot Pixis, mercader. Mucho gusto- Pronuncia extendiendo su mano

-Rivaille, ladrón. Un placer- Mientras estrechan sus manos

* * *

**Veamos que le deparará a nuestro criminal favorito :3  
Ya saben, Reviews por si tienen alguna duda o para criticar. Cualquier cosa que necesiten les constestare en el siguiente cap =D  
**

_**Hasta la proxima.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos :D  
**

* * *

-Es un hermoso día ¿no es así Pixis?

-Tan hermoso como usted señorita Zoe

La castaña acababa de llegar al puesto del viejo mercader. Tenía ilusiones de preparar una pequeña ensalada para ella y qué mejor lugar que la tienda de aquel hombre para comprar los ingredientes

-Eres muy gentil Pixis- Agradeció el halago que había obtenido

-Es mi deber como hombre recalcar la belleza de una mujer como usted

La mujer se ruboriza ante aquellas palabras

-Cuantas mujeres habrás conquistado en tu vida me pregunto jaja

-Sólo una señorita Zoe, sólo una

El hombre recordaba viejas añoranzas, tiempos felices con la mujer que amaba y de los que sólo quedaban recuerdos

-Es una pena, tan caballero que eres

-Jaajaa! Señorita ahora usted es la que halaga a un viejo arrugado y pobre como yo

-Yo veo la fortuna en el interior, y tú eres una persona de una muy enorme riqueza

-Señorita Zoe basta, hará que me enamore de usted

los dos ríen como pequeños. Un momento para distenderse de un dia largo de trabajo

La mujer observa que ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaba, le paga al buen hombre y decide retirarse pero él la detiene bruscamente como si algo se le hubiera olvidado

-¿Qué sucede Pixis?

-Señorita cada vez que viene me hace de olvidar de cosas importantes jajaja

El viejo de bigotes grises le entrega un ramo de flores a la mujer

-Oh Pixis, gracias, no debiste

-No señorita, en eso se equivoca. El presente no es mio

La mujer observa intrigada a aquel hombre. Si no era de él ¿De quien?

-Digamos que alguien está interesado en usted

-Oh ya veo

La mujer cierra sus ojos y sonríe mientras olfatea los aromas de aquellas costosas flores

-¿Acaso será de cierto hombre de baja estatura, pañuelo arreglado y ojos sombríos?

-¿S-Señorita?- queda impactado por el poder de deducción de la mujer

-Hace días que noté que un cierto personaje me observaba desde aquella esquina. Desde ese dia, cada mediodía espera por mi llegada mientras toma un buen café. Me mira detenidamente como buen acosador, en estos momentos lo está haciendo incluso. No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en su cómplice- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Señorita Zoe le pido disculpas

-Está bien Pixis, eres un buen hombre y se que no tienes malas intenciones

-Gracias. Respecto a aquel hombre, al principio me pareció un simple delincuente lo debo admitir. Pero cada dia, cada vez que usted se marchaba, venía y me preguntaba cómo era, si sonreía mucho, como se sentía. Cuando le respondía a sus preguntas su cara denotaba cierto contento. Luego de eso solo charlabamos de nosotros, hasta el punto que forje un pequeño aprecio hacia aquel hombre

-¿Es una buena persona?

-Como usted confía en mí, yo confío en él. Si, es una buena persona

-Ya veo -Olfatea una vez más las flores- Pixis, quiero que haga una cosa por mi

-Moveré cielo y tierra por usted señorita

-Quiero que la charla de hoy quede en secreto ante aquel hombre

-¿Qué?

-Si, asi como lo oyó. Quiero ver hasta qué punto es capaz de llegar

-Está bien, por usted lo haré

Los dos se sonríen como buenos amigos que eran. Ella se despide nuevamente y se da vuelta para emprender marcha. Pero otra cosa cruzó por su mente

-Pixis, ¿le comentó que tengo pareja?

-Así es señorita

-¿Y cual fue su reacción?

-Dijo que ya lo sabia. que era imposible que alguien tan hermosa como usted esté sola.

-Así que entró al juego sabiendo los riesgos eh

-Es una persona muy determinada

-Veamos cuánto durará su determinación

.

.

.

Caminaba por un amplio corredor un hombre de gran estatura. Rubio y de bigote. La mirada de sus ojos verdes permanecía seria todo el recorrido hasta llegar a la gran puerta del final

Sin siquiera dar aviso ingresa y se encuentra con una oficina enorme. Las paredes no se dejaban ver ya que estaban tapadas por exuberantes bibliotecas llenas de libros de todos los tipos. En el medio, un escritorio que quedaba chico en relación con el ventanal inmenso detrás de él, lleno de papeles importantes y bien ordenados donde un hombre se encontraba examinandolos cuidadosamente

-Erwin te traigo los libros de ventas del año pasado que me encargaste

El hombre se levanta para recibir al rubio de bigotes

Alto, no tanto como el otro. Su cabellera también rubia se disponía peinada hacia los costados. Ojos verdes que permanecen serenos. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca bien arreglada

-Gracias Mike- Tomá la carpeta que le entrega el otro abriendola para revisar el contenido

-¿Hoy tampoco almorzarás con Hanji?- Cuestiona el de bigotes

-No, hoy también estoy muy ocupado- Decía sin dejar de hojear los papeles

-Está bien, pero no descuides a tu mujer por darle cabida a tu trabajo

-No lo hago, además bien sabes Mike que el negocio de las pieles es agotador

-Por eso lo digo, debes tomarte un descanso

-Cuando termine

-Entiendo, confio en tu decisión Erwin, hazlo como quieras

El rubio cierra la carpeta y se la entrega al de bigotes

-Encárgate del que realizó los registros

-¿De qué forma?

-¿Cómo nos encargamos de los que nos roban?

-Comprendo. Tus órdenes serán satisfechas

-Estoy seguro de que así será

El de ojos verdes se despide y deja la habitación rumbo a su nuevo trabajo, mientras el otro se sirve un vaso de whisky y continúa con el suyo

* * *

**Listo aquí la introduccion de todos los protas principales  
¿Qué se supone que hacen Erwin y Mike con las personas que les roban O.o? ¿Cómo seguira la historia del bandido y del lirio?  
Ya saben, cualquier cosa (Sea critica, pregunta, etc) será recibida de la mejor manera :3  
**

_**Hasta la proxima.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos nuevamente :D  
**

* * *

-Cada vez entiendo menos a los jóvenes de hoy en dia. Con sus hormonas a tope, sus extrañas modas como el tener todo el pelo desarreglado o vestir como un criminal y usar pañuelo a la vez

El viejo cincuentón se decía esto mientras veía la espalda de la hermosa mujer alejándose y del otro lado como un pequeño hombre cruzaba la calle en dirección suya.  
Se había hecho con cariño hacia los dos, le recordaba a su juventud, cuando corría detrás de su amada y ella lo rechazaba cada vez pero aún así él no se rendía

-(Veamos cómo le irá a Rivaille)

Ojos grises, bien peinado y arreglado, serio y de mirada indiferente. Acababa de cruzar la calle luego de que cierta castaña se alejara del puesto del comerciante

-¿Y? ¿cómo salió todo?

Se lo escuchaba ansioso, quería saber cómo había salido su primera "jugada de conquista". El viejo sonreía porque la actitud del muchacho le causaba nostalgia

-Fue todo como querías. Le gusto mucho tu regalo

-Perfecto, comenzamos bien

-¿Comenzamos?

-Claro, desde el inicio fuiste mi cómplice. Es el plan de los dos- dijo burlonamente

-Me debes una grande Rivaille. ¿Qué sucede si la señorita Zoe se llevara una mala impresion mia por cubrirte?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, confía en tí. Además, te lo compensaré

-Ya, ya. No lo hago por dinero

-¿Entonces?- Dice confundido

-Lo hago porque hace tiempo no me divertía. Jaa!

-Eres un buen hombre Pixis, deja al menos que te invite a almorzar

-¿Almorzar? ¿acaso es no se lo tendrias que pedir a la señorita Zoe? jajajaj!

El francés se molesta un poco con el personaje de bigotes, pero eso no arruinaría ese hermoso día soleado

-Cierra tu tienda y marchemos. Es mediodía y tengo hambre

-Está bien. Ya, solo porque cocinarás tú

Una vez cerrado el negocio el viejo mercader observa al de ojos grisáceos

-¿Por donde cada tu hogar?

-¿Hogar? no te llevaré a mi hogar, te invitaré a comer allí

El francés señala con el dedo la locación que se encontraba frente a ellos. Esa esquina donde pasa todas sus mañanas, su restaurante favorito

-¿Allí?

-¿Acaso no te gusta?

-No es que no me guste, sino que… como decirlo, creí que cocinarías tú

Los dos comienzan a cruzar la calle mientras su charla continua

-Es pasado el mediodía, no tuve tiempo de comprar nada para cocinar y estoy algo cansado

Llegan a la esquina y Rivaille señala el lugar donde se ubicarian, su lugar por así decirlo

-Además, no creo algo tenga que ver si cocino o no lo cocino yo. Al fin y al cabo te estoy dando un gusto por ayudarme en tanto. Deja de ser tan caprichoso

El calvo mira como el francés se pone a gusto en su asiento y llama a una de las camareras

-No es que sea caprichoso, quería ver otra faceta tuya, es todo jaja

-La estás viendo, que no te des cuenta ya es tu problema

Dijo el joven intentando confundir a su compañero, cosa que había logrado

-(¿Otra faceta? ¿A que se refiere?)

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una joven que llegó al lugar

-Buenos días señor Rivaille ¿Qué desea?

Mirada y sonrisa de ángel, cabello dorado y sedoso, estatura baja. Bella en realidad

-Oh Christa, así que ya entraste a tu turno

-Si señor, Sasha me dijo que usted vino a la mañana como de costumbre. No me esperaba tenerlo a usted y a...

La joven señaló al viejo que tenía enfrente. Él no podía creer a la diosa que tenía allí, quedó obnubilado. Mientras que a ella la mirada pervertida del viejo le incomodaba un poco

-D-D-DOT PIXIS! UN PLACER!

La rubia se asusta por el grito del hombre y se para detrás del francés para que la proteja

-Calma Chirsta, podrá tener cara de degenerado, pero es un buen tipo- Dice intentando calmarla

-R-Rivaille! no le digas que tengo cara de degenerado!- El viejo se había ruborizado

-Oh, si el señor Rivaille dice que es una buena persona, entonces tiene que serlo

La chica le sonríe al viejo. Parecía como si brillara aún más que el sol que se encontraba golpeándolos fuertemente

-Pixis, estás colorado ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué qué? n-no, estoy bien, no puedo estar mejor jaja! -dice frotándose la cabeza y riendo

La joven se ríe disimuladamente y le pregunta a los dos hombres que era lo que iban a encargar

-Muestrale el menú a nuestro amigo, dejemos que elija él

Le hace la entrega de un delgado cuaderno forrado en cuero negro y con el título en rojo carmesí "_Ailes de la Liberté_", el nombre de aquel restaurante

El bigotudo ojea un poco el menú y luego suspira profundo

-Rivaille, no puedo

-¿Qué?!

-Es que todo es tan costoso y…

El francés se levanta de su lugar y mira seriamente al hombre allí sentado

-Nunca rechaces algo que yo te ofresca, me hace pensar que desprecias lo que te doy

-No! no es así Rivaille. Es solo que nunca tuve que hacer elecciones como éstas y…

El joven detiene el habla del anciano con la mano y vuelve a sentarse

-Hagamos esto, yo elegiré la comida y tú el vino. Solo elige uno bueno por el amor de dios

-Jajajaj. Eso me parece un buen trato

La joven le acerca la carta de vinos a Pixis y le dice

-El señor Rivaille puede parecer muy exigente, pero es que no le agrada que lo rechacen

Pixis le sonríe y se pone a inspeccionar la carta

-¿Qué vino escogerás?

-Primero elige lo que comeremos

-¿Magret de Pato te parece bien?

-Así que carne blanca. Entonces traenos el Château Ausone más añejo que tengas- Le dice a Christa

-Tenemos uno de la cosecha del 815, la mejor de la época

-Uno de hace 30 años! Perfecto!

La chica se retira desapareciendo dentro del restaurante y dejando solo a los dos hombres

El viejo parecía feliz ya que hace tiempo no comía acompañado por alguien, y aunque aquel joven no parecía una compañía indicada para un hombre, de cierta manera le agradaba

Ambos hicieron mucho por el otro. Él lo ayudaba en su conquista y el joven le hacía llevadero sus aburridos días como mercader

-Rivaille, te tengo que agradecer por invitarme a almorzar

-No tienes que agradecerme, hiciste mucho por mi y sinceramente hace tiempo no pasaba el tiempo así con alguien

-¿Un lobo solitario? pensé que una persona que acosa a una mujer de seguro ya tendría el perfume de varias

-No Pixis, en realidad nunca tuve tiempo para relaciones tan afectuosas. Ciertamente soy un hombre y tengo necesidades como cualquiera pero nunca me he interesado en nadie en especial…

-Hasta que la viste

-No me lo esperaba, estaba tomando un café como lo suelo hacer y… algo me atrajo de ella

-Es una mujer bella e interesante. Pero no es algo que no puedas encontrar en alguien como la joven de hace un momento

-¿Christa? a ella la veo como a una hermana pequeña, nunca tuve intenciones para con ella

-¿Como una hermana? ¿hace cuánto se conocen?

-Hace algunos meses, fue por medio de un amigo que nos conocimos

-Pero…-El viejo estaba confundido- Este restaurante es parisino, llegó hace poco

-La gerencia es francesa, no quiere decir que todos sus empleados sean de la misma procedencia. Algunos fueron contratados al llegar aquí

-Aahh. Ya que lo recuerdo, tú también eres francés. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Digamos que por trabajo

-Pero siempre estás aquí tomando café, ¿qué clase de trabajo tienes?

-Yo trabajo de noche…

-¿Ladrón?

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir insistiendo con que soy un ladrón? Viejo degenerado- Dice enfadado

-Jajaja. Pero si eres un ladrón. Solo uno pretenderia correr detrás de una mujer ya ocupada

-Si el hombre no puede siquiera acompañarla a hacer las compras no creo que sea una relación tan fuerte como para no aprovecharse

-jajaj ademas aprovechador, la verdad eres muy interesante Rivaille

-¿Qué puedo decir? no soy alguien que dejaría a un lirio morir por falta de agua

-Claro, ahora eres todo un caballero que se preocupa por la bella dama

Los dos se ríen fuertemente como si fueran amigos de hace años solo interrumpidos por la joven que les acerca la botella del vino

Mientras el francés sirve el vino en dos copas, el japonés lo cuestiona

-Sabes las consecuencias del juego al que entraste ¿no es así?

-No estoy dispuesto a abandonar pase lo que pase

-Apenas la conoces

-Es cierto- Levanta su copa y la agita para observar el contenido- Pero como el vino que elegiste, no lo probé, no lo degusté, pero con solo mirar el cuerpo ya se que es un excelente vino

El viejo le agrada su respuesta, sonríe viendo a aquella persona que estaba seguro de lo que quería. Levanta su copa haciendo un ademán para brindar

-¿Por qué brindaremos?

-Por el Ladrón de Lirios

Las copas suenan y proceden a beber. El aroma frutal atacó sus olfatos mientras que una textura suave bailaba sobre sus papilas, el sabor de las frutas rojas combinado con las especias los hacía gozar de ese momento. Una bebida de reyes pensaron

-Sabes elegir muy buenos vinos

-Son los años de experiencia mi joven amigo

-Espero llegar a ser como tú cuando viejo, nada mas que sin ser un degenerado- Se burlaba

-Jajaja!. Espero que llegues a mi edad. Te deparan momentos dificiles todavia

-Un hombre no es problema para mí

-No sabes quien es el señor que se ganó a la señorita Zoe

-¿tú lo sabes?

-No, pero está ciudad no procrea gente que le guste que le roben

-¿Dices que la ciudad es más peligrosa de lo que se ve?

-No sé si peligrosa, pero cosas pasan mientras uno no vé

-¿Cómo qué?

-Lo habitual son peleas de pandillas, crimenes comunes y todo a lo que se está acostumbrado en una ciudad. Pero detrás del telón hay grandes batallas sobre territorios, ricos adinerados que solo quieren tener más o que el otro tenga menos. La gente sabe muy bien todo esto pero nadie dice nada

-¿Mafias aquí? ¿me puedes detallar mas esto?

-Las más comunes son las de grandes mercaderes. Ellos luchan intentando influenciar a otros con su dinero para complotar contra la competencia. Son personas peligrosas que no dudaría en matar a los que los traicionan. Lo mismo sucede con los prestamistas prestigiosos o inclusive hay algunos restaurantes que practican las mismas tendencias

-¿Restaurantes?

-Si, pero son algunos que no saben nada del negocio. pequeños que desaparecerán con el tiempo. A decir verdad, Este "_Ailes de la Liberté_" podria facilmente arrasar con la competencia

-Quizá. El dueño es una persona joven pero no ambicioso. Si le va bien solo dejará que así fluya

-Espero que sí. No quiero una gran mafia de restaurantes frente a mi negocio jajaja!

Los dos toman un poco de vino cuando ven el suceso de la calle siguiente

Un gran hombre rubio, muy alto y de bigotes se encontraba arrastrando a otro más pequeño, cubierto de sangre y con un brazo roto, lo mete dentro de una carreta y escapan a toda velocidad

-Ese es otro de los peligrosos -Dice el calvo algo ofuscado

-¿Lo conoces?

-Es la mano derecha del mercader de pieles más renombrado de la ciudad, Smith

-¿Smith? ¿Otro mafioso?

-No tan así. Él llegó a dominar el mercado de pieles ya que era una práctica poco común por aquí. No se valió de luchas ni de coimas. Solo por su habilidad para el comercio y su gran oratoria para ganar clientes

-La actitud de su subordinado no lo demuestra

-Si bien nunca entró en los conflictos como los demás, tampoco es como si le gustara que le roben

-Una persona vengativa

-No sería bueno que él fuera la pareja de la señorita Zoe

-En realidad le pondría algo más de sazón al robo

-Basta! -Golpea la mesa- Rivaille nunca, pero en ningún momento interfieras con los planes de Smith. Es una persona muy peligrosa sino la más de está ciudad

-Pixis! calmate!

El viejo reacciona y voltea alrededor para ver cómo la gente lo observaba

-Asustas a todos. Toma

Rivaille le entrega un pañuelo ya que había comenzado a transpirar. Estaba temblando, en realidad le aterraba aquel sujeto

-¿Qué te ha hecho Smith para que te pongas así?- Interroga Rivaille

-Él...es un muy buen mercader, es todo

-¿Qué te ha hecho?!- La paciencia del francés estaba poniendose a prueba ante aquel hombre que no respondía a sus dudas

Pixis se seca su transpiración. Inhala y exhala un par de ves para poder calmarse. Mira al que tenía enfrente y se lo dice

-Erwin Smith mató a mi esposa

* * *

**Esto compensa el corto cap de "Mi Amigo Rivaille" xD espero les haya gustado y esperemos a la proxima  
**

_**Hasta la proxima.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdon por la espera  
**

* * *

-¿La mató?

-Bueno, no fue como que la haya matado en verdad

El joven coloca esa mirada de "No me jodas y dime que mierdas quiere decir o no la pasarás nada bien", cosa que Pixis entendió a la perfección

-Antes te había dicho que la práctica de pieles era poco común. Resulta que junto con mi esposa y su hermano éramos los únicos comerciantes de la ciudad. Su hermano había llegado con esta idea y a ella le pareció grandioso. Yo era un simple vendedor como ahora, y ella mi dulce flor que cuidaba de la casa, y al tener una oportunidad de algo más enseguida se emocionó al instante. Comenzamos lenta y cuidadosamente, apenas y sabíamos del tema. Pero pasado los años logramos hacernos de un buen puesto en una buena locacion. La ventas eran excelente para tres personas, la pasamos genial

-Luego…

-Luego llegó un tal Erwin Smith. Un criador de buenos caballos al norte de esta ciudad. Tuvo la idea de cambiar de aires. Un tipo que aparentemente no le gustaba quedarse quieto en un solo lugar y haciendo lo mismo, alguien arriesgado

Pixis dá una pausa y sorbe un trago de vino. Mira el vaso y prosigue

-Vendió todas sus pertenencias, establos, caballos y terrenos para cumplir un solo objetivo. Solo, junto a su mejor amigo y mano derecha se dedicaron a adquirir buenas pieles con el dinero que habían recaudado y todavía le sobraba para publicitarse y poder vivir

-Buena mercancia, buena publicidad y sustentación. Una estrategia adecuada en base a su capital

-Todo era perfecto, la gente rápidamente fue a buscarlos, a diferencia de nuestros inicios. Mes tras mes nos superaban, mes tras mes conseguian mas mano de obra para dejar de depender de la compra a otros comerciantes y poder hacer sus mercancías ellos mismos, mes a mes perfeccionaban sus técnicas a un bajo costo, lo que se traduce a más gente comprando barato y mejor.  
Nuestras ventas disminuirían cada temporada, a si mismo nuestros clientes tradicionales también nos abandonaron.  
Finalmente sucedió. Mi cuñado y hermano de mi querida esposa cayó en la bebida. Pasaba sus noches paleando en los callejones junto a unos vagabundos. Como buen marido atendí a las súplicas de mi esposa infinidad de veces, yendo a rescatarlo con un rifle en las manos a medianoche

-Se sentía mal por no poder contra la competencia, sucumbio ante bebida. Esto no puede terminar bien

-Claro que no terminó bien. Una noche de invierno mi esposa y yo cumpliamos 15 años de casados por lo que decidimos festejar con una gran cena los tres juntos. Ya era muy de noche y teníamos todo listo para comenzar, pero él no aparecía.  
Decidí salir a buscarlo rezando para que no cometa alguna estupidez, mis rezos no fueron suficientes  
Mientras corría bajo la noche ví como una de las tiendas de Smith se estaba prendiendo fuego. Pensé en ir a ver si podía hacer algo pero me detuve cuando vi esa escena  
Frente al fuego se encontraban los matones de Smith y su mano derecha, Mike Zacharius. Al principio no podia notar bien desde la distancia, pero sabía que ellos le estaban dando tremenda paliza a alguien más. Luego recordé a mi cuñado y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, quería pensar que no era él el que se encontraba allí  
Me acerqué un poco más para poder ver mejor pero uno de ellos me tapaba la vista. Temblaba y transpiraba esperando lo peor  
Aún con la visión interrumpida ví que Zacharius se acercaba con un arma hacia el sujeto. Solo se escucho un disparo y posteriormente salieron a la huida

-¿Era él?

-Aparentemente se hartó en bebida y fue a desahogar su ira atacando una de las tiendas de Smith. Quedé por varias horas viendo su cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Mis lagrimas caian pero no le prestaba atención. Mi mejor amigo se había ido frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada. Solo pensaba en cómo demonios voy a verla a los ojos y decirle que no pude salvar a su hermano

-¿Cómo se lo dijiste?

-Eso es lo único gracioso de esta historia, yo no tuve que decirle nada

-¿Qué?

-Ella se había preocupado porque nosotros no volvíamos, decidió salir en nuestra búsqueda

El francés bajó ligeramente la mirada hacia el suelo como si ya supiera lo que seguía

-Solo un grito fue suficiente para sacudir todo mi mundo. Ya sabia de quien era el grito, conocía muy bien aquella voz. Quedé paralizado mirando el cuerpo mientras entre lágrimas escuchaba como lentamente se acercaba sollozante. Se tiró sobre el cuerpo inerte y lloraba mientras la chusma se acercaba a ver lo que sucedía.  
Luego de eso ella quedó en un estado de estupor catatónico. Pasaba todo el dia en su cama sin hacer o decir nada, solamente cuando yo aparecía me llamaba por el nombre de su hermano. Decidí que lo mejor sería internarla. Murió dos meses después.

-¿Por qué no te pones mal siquiera?

El japonés sonríe al escuchar lo que dice el joven ya que se encontraba con algunas lágrimas derramadas mientras él permanecía sereno

-Joven Rivaille, pasaron varios años desde esta historia. Lo he rememorado más de mil veces en mi mente, hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué. Ya no puedo derramar ni una gota más

.

.

.

En un cuarto oscuro solo iluminado por el tenue resplandor de una vela

-Perdón! perdonenme por favor!

Gritaba un hombre. Corpulento y de una gran barba marrón se encontraba atado a una silla con los ojos vendados

-¿Por qué gritas? estamos solo nosotros y mis amigos no grites por favor, tu gritos me aturden- Dice otro sujeto cuya principal característica es la de llevar un pañuelo blanco atado a la cabeza

-Yo lo siento! por favor…

-Mira, ha sido un dia dificil para ambos. Es de mediodía y todavía no almorcé, llevo más de dos días sin dormir y todavía tengo un par de trabajos que terminar. Así que ayudemonos mutuamente. Dime dónde dejaste el dinero que le robaste a mi jefe y te dejaré ir

-Yo… yo…

-Anda, tu puedes

-...Ya no lo tengo mas

-¿Qué ya no lo tienes?

-L-lo gaste todo! p-p-perdon! les prometo que se lo devolveré todo!

Irritado por lo que acaba de decir uno de los sujetos que estaban allí toma un par de tijeras y le corta la oreja derecha

El dolor fue insoportable. El hombre solo gritaba sin poder hacer nada

El sujeto que le hablaba antes se le acerca y le dice:

-Ese era uno de mis jefes, más precisamente el que te rompió el brazo hace unos minutos. Él está muy encabronado y tu no cooperas para anda

-Ya se los dije! no tengo el dinero! por favor… no me maten, haré lo que sea… por favor…

El rubio que le había cortado la oreja interfiere nuevamente

-Ness, ya es suficiente. Sino tiene el dinero está de más seguir con esto

-(Suspira) Esta bien, encárgate tú ahora

Se acerca nuevamente al que estaba atado a la silla y lo apunta con un arma

-Por favor no me maten! por favor! Tengo esposa e hijos! por favor!

Haciendo caso omiso el rubio se dispone a disparar pero es interrumpido por una mano que lo detiene

-Espera

Un rubio apenas más bajo que él había entrado al cuarto dispuesto a intervenir

-¿Erwin?

-Espera solo un momento Mike

Erwin le quita el arma a Mike y observa al que se encontraba en la silla

-Dime, ¿cuántos hijos tienes?

-¿S-señor?

-Responde

-S-si! Tengo dos varones de 15 años y una nena de 8

-Ya veo

-S-señor por favor! yo sólo quería alimentar a mi familia, perdóneme!

-Cobraste muy bien por hacer el trabajo que te encomendé ¿y aún así me robas y dices qué es para alimentar a tu familia? Mi gente te vio salir varias veces de un burdel luego de haber gastado todo el dinero que te di y el que me robaste

El hombre solo lloraba, ya no sabia que hacer

-No te preocupes por tu familia, me aseguraré de que tengan un trabajo bien pago

-SE...!

Solo humo salía de aquella arma que fue disparada desde las manos de Erwin Smith

-¿Qué haremos con la familia?- le cuestiona Mike

-Denle un puesto de sastre a la madre y fijate que los niños tengan una buena educación, quizá nos sean útiles en el futuro

* * *

**Bueno como esta siendo costumbre con mis FF les pido perdon por la demora, ando ocupado con mi fic principal y apenas me encuentro con "motivacion" para escribir historias de este tipo, aunque me propuse actualizar todos mis levihan esta semana asi que solo es cuestion de esperar  
Este es mi primer fic de mi ahora anunciada maraton "Fiestas sin café" en el cual actualizare todos los fics que debo  
Siguiendo con mi compromiso el proximo en actualizar será "Mi Amigo Rivaille" luego seguire con otro anime y volveré con el ya olvidado "Estas son tus alas de libertad"  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado y me despediré con mi ya caracteristico...  
**

_**Hasta la proxima.~**_


End file.
